1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric card connector and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric card connector provided in a mobile phone for holding a SIM card.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing demands for modern electronic devices, consumers require more and more from mobile electronic devices. An electric card (such as a SIM card) used in such mobile electronic devices therefore becomes a crucial product. Since an electric card may need to be frequently removed from, inserted into and connected with various mobile electronic devices, the modern electronic industry has paid more and more attention to the improvement in the design and configuration of existing electric card connectors.
Some prior disclosure about electric card connectors can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,357,678; 7,220,148; 7,118,419; 7,112,075; 7,011,537; 6,974,343; 6,814,597; 6,409,529; 6,305,960 and 5,733,147. However, those known electric card connectors are usually not compact enough and take relatively large space in electronic devices, conflicting with the current trend of electronic devices toward miniaturization. Thus, the existing electric card connectors disadvantageously impede the electronic devices from being further downsized and thus need to be improved.